


Heroes of Black Lake

by AsaTheLovableWriter



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, My Hero Academia Spoilers, mentioned My Hero Academia Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaTheLovableWriter/pseuds/AsaTheLovableWriter
Summary: Set in the fictional sprawling metropolis of Noir, New York and its hero school Black Lake Academy one of the most renowned and acclaimed hero school in the U.S.  heroes and students alike navigate their lives, challenges, and unexpected adventures in a world with 80% of the populous brimming with superpowers.





	1. Episode 1: Bank robbery, The Best kind of Welcomes.

The world has forever been changed since the emergence of quirks decades ago, the heroes of comic books became a reality all over the world with eighty percent of the population possessing quirks. The ones who don’t possess a quirk are known as the quirkless. They make up the remaining twenty percent of the population. All over the world new occupations arose in regards to the rising use of quirks in everyday use. None more glamorous than that of being a pro hero. In every city big or small you can find a pro hero. But the sad fact is that not all those with quirks use them for good.

Gloved hands haphazardly threw cash into a duffel bag aa shouting from the front echoed into the moderate sized vault. “Fuck. Goddamn alarm got tripped. You can still do this.“ muttered a man as the gloved hands finished putting the cash in the duffel bag and picked it up. 

The gloved hands belonged to a man dressed in a fine suit. Dress shoes shined, polished and cleaned. Around his neck rested a simple black tie embroidered with a gold and black sun. He slung the bag of money over his shoulders as he picked up another bag off the faux marble tile floor outside the vault. He hoisted that over his too shoulders hooking the fabric strings of each bag in one hand as he jogged back out front unholstering a pistol tucked securely into the waistband of his pants breaking off in a jog to the front of the bank. Beads of sweat forming on his brow as he anxiously breathed in and exhaled.

“Bout time you got your ass out here Johnny now get that fuckin’ mask back on and get the lead out cops will be here any minute now. Get that money to the drop!” Barked a burly man dressed in similar attire. His face hidden behind a black mask, simple in design save for the same black and gold sun symbol on the forehead of the mask. 

A quick nod was all Johnny gave to the bigger man before he hastily threw the mask back on his face, breathing in and out again as he hurried to the back of the bank as he and his cohorts began to hear the telltale siren cries of the police not to far away. It wasn’t a long way to the back of the bank and to his getaway car where he rushed to start the sleek black vehicle. It would be okay he thought to himself. He’d do this job and show the boss he could handle being a part of the gang. He’d be fine now, all he had to do was drive. So with that in mind Johnny sped out of the backlot of the bank and to the drop point turning here and there careful to avoid any and all suspicion. Another inhale, another exhale as the he maneuvered into traffic crossing a short bridge into the city. Back at the bank red and blue lights alerting the other robbers to the presence of police. One of the masked men grabbing a bound hostage, dragging her up a flight of stairs to a balcony in view of the police before pressing the bound woman against the stone railing and told the woman to speak before standing back with his rifle aimed at her head. 

One of the cops stood near the still open door of his cruiser as he held up a megaphone and spoke calmly. “This is the police. Come out with your hands ups.” Eyes now on the hostage “and release any and all hostages you have inside the building, we’ll see about granting any demands!” He shouted up towards the hostage and gunman before turning to a few officers commanding to update the pro heroes en route to assist them about this robbery turned hostage situation.

“They think we want demands? Nah that ain’t how this is playing out.” He spat out. We don’t care about the cops. We want a hero, a test of loyalty for us by the boss. He thought to himself. “Now go on. Tell them not to try any funny business or you and the other hostages will die.” The gunman coldy said as the mask of his eyes glowed as he held the rifle in his arms steady along readying his quirk keeping his sights on the hostage. 

A panicked, mousy, and trembling voice yelled down as the woman looked desperately at the officers down below. “They said they don’t have demands! They said don’t try anything funny!” Feeling emboldened either from fear or the sight of the police the woman gritted her teeth before yelling out again “One of them left from the b-“ her words cut off by a thunderous bang accompanied by a sharp cry, followed by the splatting of blood on stone, and the crashing sickening thud of a body hitting concrete or that’s what the officers and the woman expected to hear as she tumbled over the railing crying clutching her left shoulder only to find herself being cushioned by a pile of snow and sliding down a patch of ice towards the police. A look of momentary confusion from multiple parties soon turned to relief and excitement.

“We’ve been waiting for a hero to come. Shame that lady didn’t bite the dust, I’ll just have to finish the job!” Exclaimed the gunman as he fired shots off from his rifle before he reached a closed hand out and opened it causing the bullets to multiply from a simple barrage to a full on volley as the hit the pavement in front of the hero and police. Bits of pavement flying up here and shell hitting the ground as the masked shooter gave a concealed grin as he fire and repeated the attack though this time with much more fire power only for his bullets to met by a wide wall of thick ice. Sizable chunks of ice falling from the wall along with the bullets stopped by it. The gunman running back inside.

The man behind the pile of snow and ice wall looked around to see if any one was wounded as paramedics drove onto to the scene. His white hair blowing in the morning breeze with blue eyes illuminated by the early morning sun. He dressed in an ice blue vest over a white button up. Dark gray slacks leading to a pair of black shoes, though the most noticeable piece of his outfit was a thin matching blue harness-like armor which sat two semi-flat circular disks. He looking at the police captain and spoke. Those of the police present knew who this was he worked closely with police on many occasions. The number 7 hero, White-Out stood before them.

“What can you tell me about these guys? What do they want? How many hostages, Captain Williams?” The hero asked, pondering how he’d get the hostages out safely.

Williams walked over directing officers to spots of cover “We don’t know anything. All we know is that an alarm was tripped. Nearby residents heard gun fire from inside. They don’t have any demands. I think they’re just looking for a fight and as for hostages I’m assuming the entire banking staff, So what are you planning to do?” Urgency audible in his voice.

White-Out thanked the captain as he watched and waited for the gunmen to make a move. He didn’t have to wait long before the doors of the bank opened and all the hostages were released men and women ran out hastily towards the police and first responders. “A fight is what they want then.” Muttered frost as he began to rush towards the bank’s entrance unknown to him one of the crooks exited to the rooftop, flames forming and taking shape in their hands. They taking aim and firing what appeared to be a fiery spear. Watching with glee in their masked eyes as the flaming spear flew the chilly morning air and towards its target. A split second from impact, White-Out was moved out of the way by a blue and yellow blur sending him and the figure crashing down down against the ground by the stairs. The figure standing and staring at the flame wielding criminal before tossing a hand up as whirling zip was heard followed by a faint metallic clink as they were pulled up to the roof’s edge. They kicking the spear- thrower against the brick exterior of the roof entrance. Blonde hair whipping in the wind.

“That’s a very useful quirk it saddens me you couldn’t put it to use as a hero or as something more than a life of crime.” The woman spoke with command. A few punches and some slashes of her claws were more than enough to subdue the gunman.

The people down below began cheering as they saw who the new hero on the scene was. The blue suit striped with red and white was more than enough to tell them who arrived. Cries of “its Dupli-Cat! Dupli-Cat is here!” The number 3 hero Dupli-Cat was here and with the help of White-Out surely they would handle these armed gunmen.People pulled out their phones to record as the fighting began. Dupli-Cat looking down at her clawed gloves licked a small drop of blood from them. She soon shaping fire in her own hands as she entered the bank through the roof while White-Out struck from the ground. Ice and snow greeting the gunmen down below as flaming spears greeted the ones on the upper floors of the bank. The two heroes meeting up around the center of the bank with unconscious criminals around them either tied up or their hands in icy cuffs as only two of the men remained. The burly man who for all assumptions seemed to be the leader of this gang of misfits and the man who fired upon White-Out after he saved the hostage. 

Taking off his mask he revealed an ape like face, large teeth flashing as he growled, before he took a pack of raisins from his suit pocket and stuffed them in his mouth. His already muscular form becoming more so. “Who woulda thought the number 7 let alone the number 3 hero would come and fight little ole us!” Roared the ape man as he swatted at Dupli-Cat who easily countered with a kick to his chin as she leapt around evading his blows waiting for his fruit powered surge of strength to ebb. Soon even the leader was tied up along with his cohort as White-Out with a blow from a hammer forged of ice knocked them out cold their masks lying broken on the ground. The police arresting the gunmen carted them over to the statin to get processed as Captain Williams stayed behind to help gather evidence and see what the pro heroes on the scene thought.

“So thoughts on on this you two?” Williams asked holding up one of the villain's ties pointing out the sun sigil. “I haven’t seen any of these on any crime syndicate, gang or would be super villains here in Noir before.” He said flatly.

“Probably a new group. They seemed out to make a name for themselves that’s probably why they wanted to draw out heroes to fight and splurged on their get up. Really did make a good first impression.” White-Out inspecting the tie further.“They didn’t fight like amateurs either so maybe they’ve been at this in other cities? But why Noir?” He added.

“Because it's a booming metropolis with lots of high profile heroes and frankly a good place for this kind of publicity stunt they pulled.” Dupli-Cat answered.

“Well we’ll look into it. That much is for sure. If we find anything I’ll let you guys know.” Williams stated as he walked out by White-Out who planned on leaving before any news teams got there, leaving Dupli-Cat all alone to handle the press. 

Dupli-Cat put on her best camera fitting smile and talked to the reporters confidently, calmly and with purpose as the news reports were conducted. She smiling and waving at her fans, telling them to make to sure to use their abilities and skills for good and the betterment of the world. For Noir, the sprawling metropolis in northern New York. This beautiful city of hopes and dreams of any who wished to live there. Noir was your typical metropolis filled with heroes, tall sky skyscrapers dotting the horizon mirroring the morning over the boroughs of the city and its landmarks. Onto the river emptied out in the bay. The city coming together in this blend of 1800s gothic architecture and modern sensibilities and aesthetics. The home of Dupli-Cat and she was eager to see what young heroes would be taking the first step towards defending the peace and she couldn’t wait to see what they could bring. Tomorrow would be an exciting day for heroes like Dupli-Cat.


	2. Episode 2: Your future awaits.

The smell of frying bacon filled the air of the cozy apartment the sound of humming drifted from the kitchen, it’s source a red haired woman. Bacon was placed on two plates along side scrambled eggs, toast, and biscuits. The woman was dressed in a sweater, blue jeans, and simple shoes. A purse sat on a small stand in the corner of the kitchen, she reached in pulled out and put on a name tag that read: Barbara Keller. Barbara easily reached up grabbed a container of chocolate milk mix from a shelf in her cabinet which she had then poured into a glass of milk then mixed. She gave a slight jumped as her phone vibrated blue eyes darted over the screen relaxing once she saw it was just an alarm. She walked out of the kitchen standing in a hallway that lead off from the living room. Down the hall were five doors with two being bedrooms, one being a bathroom, the other a laundry room, and finally the storage closet. She stood and the end of the hall and called out.

“Arin, honey you need to hurry up and finish getting ready. Come and eat as well so you can do well! I’ll drop you off on my way to work!” Her voice raised. It wasn’t long after a boy emerged from the room. No older than 15 years noticeably somewhat shorter than his mother with hair just as red and eyes just as green albeit his hair was a spiky mess. Dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers and grey shirt with a knapsack in hand. 

“Mom I’m dressed. You don’t have to be so loud. I smell bacon. I thought you’d be at work by now.” Arin muttered hungry and still waking he walked into the kitchen sitting at the table. Food soon piled on his plate as he ate. 

“I do have to be loud. You, like your father have a habit of being a heavy sleeper. And I decided to go in a little later today, your aunt said she’d open the store. It’s not everyday your only child is taking the entrance exam to the most prestigious hero school in the country. “I thought exam day warranted a more extravagant breakfast than cold pizza or whatever you make when I’m not around.” Barbara said sitting down across from Arin. 

Wiping his face Arin looked up at his mother. “Well hopefully I’ll get in. I’ve been studying hard for the written tests. The physical stuff I should do alright I mean how hard could it be?”

“Well I wouldn’t know. I never went to a hero school. If your father were here I’m sure he’d tell you it was easy if you put forth effort or something.” Barbara answered as she finished her plate saving the rest for later as she stood up and looked down at her boy as Arin’s fork clanged against his plate. “He’d be proud you’re going to try and be a hero. Even if I don’t fully agree that you should.” 

Standing up from the table grabbed his bag placed his plate in the sink and headed to the door. “Right, even if you fail trying your best is important no matter what. He said that a lot. Even if I can’t get in trying my best is still good.” 

“Yes it is and no matter what I’ll be proud. Your dad will be proud. If you’re all ready let’s go Arin.” Barbara replied before following Arin out of the apartment and to her car.

***

Earlier that morning ,not long after the sun’s inkling rays filled the homes of the city with brilliant shades of orange and pink, this particular family was up and about early. A woman laid out five plates of food on a moderate sized wooden dining table as sunlight flooded through the windows of the kitchen. The rest of the light coming from lighting overhead. A man dressed in formal attire stepped into the kitchen kissed the woman on the cheek before he sat down.

He looked at the woman with a slight yawn as he began to eat. “Good morning, Amirah is that coffee fresh? I could really use a pick-me-up after waking the twins. I wish they’d be more like Theo when it came to school.” 

She sat down across from him following suit with eating looked up at her husband. “Don’t talk with your mouth full and yes the coffee is fresh. Maxwell did you see the news? That bank robbery in the upper financial district?” 

“Oh yeah. I heard it while I was getting dressed. Thank god those heroes showed up when they did. It would’ve been a slaughter otherwise.” Maxwell said standing up and fixing him a cup of coffee. He shook his head as the sound of scrambling feet outside the kitchen.

“Imma reach the kitchen first Petra!” Cried a small voice.

“Yeah because you cheated Kayden!” Another small voice cried. 

“You do keep it down before mom hears you!” A deeper voice said in a hushed voice. 

“Petra! Kayden! What did I say about running in the house? Get over here and eat your breakfast!” She scolded the children. The two shuffled to the table heads hung in silence as the last child more of a teenager joined them “Good morning Theo.” Amirah greeted the last child, as he took his place at the table.

 

Theo, Petra, and Kayden all shared more or less the same appearance. Green eyes, light brown skin, dark hair. The twins of course looked very similar to one another and if Kayden were to grow his hair out he could easily be mistaken for his twin. Theo and his little siblings more or less resembled their mother more so than their father only seeming to inherit his green eyes and nose shape, maybe in Theo’s case he looking a bit more like his father due to his age alone. The Ragnaro family were your typical family. Three children going to school, working father and mother. Originally from rural Illinois and far more used to smaller towns than this the family had a small adjustment period to life in a city as big as Noir once they moved here a few months prior. The house was understandably full of energy today given the three siblings were soon about to head to school well in Theo’s case he would be taking the entrance exam for Black Lake Academy with thousands of other student hopefuls. If he had to be honest Theo felt thrilled about all of this he knew he’d get in to this school he’d become a hero he knew that much.

“Mom I’m going to head right over to the school once I’m done eating. I know your morning is going to be busy once you’re dealing with these two this morning. And I wanna be one of the first one’s there.” Theo sat and like the rest of his family began to eat though he more accurately was scarfing his food down like a starved animal. A backpack slung over his shoulder found its way onto the hardwood floor.

Petra and Kayden giggled at their brother’s messy eating as Maxwell looked on not sure to impressed with his son’s enthusiasm for wanting to get the exam or somewhat concerned by the speed of which the food was ate. “Easy son you don’t have to be in such a rush. I know you're excited, but you don’t have to wolf it all down.” Maxwell spoke as he stood to place his coffee mug and plate in the sink. 

Amirah nodded her head in agreement as she too looked at Theo a stern look in her green eyes . “You’re going to choke on something and make a mess. Slow down.” 

“Sorry mom. Just excited about today.” Theo said sheepishly slowing down on the last bit of biscuit of he held in his hand. 

Amirah sighed as she turned her attention to the twins at the table who had finished their food . “Alright you two. Let’s go get ready for our first day of kindergarten. Theo, I’ll pick you up after you’re done. Just let me know.”

“And I will be seeing you after work son. Hey, even if you don’t get into the hero course you can get into the others. Do your best Theo.” Maxwell added then walked out of the door to his car.

“Right dad. Of course I’ll do my best.” Theo replied following his dad’s example of putting away his plate before he headed to the fridge grabbed some water bottles sticking them in his bag. He gave one last call to his mother and walked out of the house. His dad’s car almost a speck as it drove down the road before turning right. He breaking out into a light jog northwards towards Blake Lake. Towards his future, one he shared with many others.

A half hour later a grayish-silver SUV passed through a tunnel the road in line with other cars driving up the small hill that was the road with either side of it decorated by trees and street lights. A metal barrier wall on either side of the sloped road the smell of pine and other trees hung heavy in the air and to the two people in the SUV it was a very welcome addition to the morning. In the driver’s seat sat a woman with fair skin, white hair pulled into a ponytail with her bangs swooped to one side. In the passenger seat sat a young man with blue hair as long as his mother’s if not slightly shorter his complexion easily more tanner than his mother’s and his eyes a bright sky blue compared to the steel blue gaze of his mother or Dahlia depending on the person speaking to her. Dahlia turned her gaze to the young man sitting across from her as the road flattened and straightened as they drove over the hump of the hill. Leon’s gaze focused on the grounds of the school he could see.

“Well here we are Leon, Blake Lake and furthermore Blake Lake Academy the nation’s top school for heroics. It’s bigger than I thought a lot bigger, pretty place at least the parts I can see. It’s crazy to think that the northernmost section of the city and surrounding land around Black Lake itself for a school.” Dahlia said with a yawn and a swift press of button unlocking the passenger door. “Take some pictures so I can send them to your grandma Leon. I have some grocery shopping to do. See you when you’re done.” 

“Alright mom I’ll see you after the exam and I’ll try to take as many pictures of this as I can. See you later.” Leon mumbled getting out of the vehicle and walking towards a crowd of exam-takers who were crowded around someone as the sound of excited and hushed gossip drowned out the sound of the cars dropping off people and dropping people off Dahlia had done him. He made his way over to the crowd pushing through stopping as his eyes fell upon a girl not much older than him. She was dressed in a simple red graphic tee, a line a music notes of some sort descending diagonally down. A pair of white high-waisted shorts and brown sandals paired with this. Her hair was dark almost an inky black just managing to reach the middle of her neck. Her eyes were as red as her shirt give or take a few shades. She was pale, paler than most of the people here gossiping about her. She was pretty Leon had to admit but he still didn’t get why there was such a buzz about her. He turned to a boy beside him and asked.

“Uhh hey what’s the deal with that girl? Everyone is just standing here gossiping about her like she’s famous or something.” Leon looked down at the slightly shorter boy with brown hair, dark skin and green eyes, he looked mixed, what races he couldn’t really tell.

“You really don’t know who she is? That’s Kanae Etherium, ya know daughter of Kacey Etherium one of the world’s foremost scientists, engineers, and inventors? Owner and CEO of Etherium Enterprises and Symphony Labs, you really haven’t heard of them? They’re basically celebrities and they have the wealth to match, of course everyone is gossiping. I mean it's not everyday you get to see the cream of Noir’s crop.” Arms crossed the boy tilted his head up green eyes squinted from the light of the sun. 

“I don’t really keep up with that sort of stuff and I moved here a few weeks ago so I’ve been busy settling in and getting familiar with the city. That and preparing for this entrance exam.” Leon glancing down at the boy with an outstretched hand. My name’s Leon, yours?”

“Nice to meet you Leon I’m Theo.” Theo replied with a smile and took Leon;s hand shaking it before turning his attention back to Kanae. “Hey let’s go say hey to her.” Theo took a step forward followed by Leon, clearing his throat as he stood in front of the girl in question.

“Yes? What can I do for you two?” Kanae’s voice was soft almost like a gentle lullaby, her question lingered in the air like the dying notes of a song.

“You have a pretty voice, but me and my friend here wanted to see if you’d like to talk before we head to the tests. My name is Theo. That’s Leon.” Theo gestured to the blue-haired boy.

“It’s nice to meet you Kanae. Theo told me a bit of how famous you are. I guess you must get people walking up to you to talk all the time.” A hand running through his hair as a sheepish smile found its way onto his face on his face.

A sad laugh came from the heiress followed by the shake of head as she stared at both Leon and Theo. “Actually not a whole lot of people talk to me unless they think I can give them money or be used by them as a endless roll of cash.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” Leon said his eyes turning to face the buildings of the school as others began to file out of the plaza they stood in.

“Why don’t we all be friends. I mean if there’s a chance of us all getting into the hero course or even the same class it would be good to have friends .I mean what’s not to love about having friends? “

Kanae’s brows furrowed as if she were in deep thought before she smiled.”Sure. Let’s be friends. Now we should get going now.” she said pointing to the others heading inside following their example looking over her shoulder at Theo and Leon. the two seemed nice enough maybe after they got to know each other maybe she’d feel easier around them. 

***

Arin was lost wandering the halls of Black Lake and he didn’t even know how he managed that much. He had got there early or so he thought at least now he was stuck trying to find his way around unfamiliar settings the echoes of his footsteps filled the empty hall. He approached a window and tilted his head up ever so slightly to get a better look at the sky it had seemed that the hallways had grown dim suddenly and to his answer the the sky was now a deep gray and the tell-tale pitter patter of rain began to drum across the rooftop of the school. Arin stepped away from the window continuing down the halls turning right into another hallway though it wasn’t lit by fluorescent lighting, no electric buzzing, just emptiness. Green eyes falling on a vending machine and Arin was thirsty again and he has some spare cash for a drink but the closer he got to the machine the colder it felt in the hall. The hairs on the back of his head standing on end; his breath visible with each exhale, the glass fogged up his green eyes falling on a shadow on the glass which truly caught his attention before he rolled to the side avoiding whatever it was he saw in the glass. He had no time to rest as the machine shuddered and lurched forward the cord connecting it to the wall yanking itself out of the way as it approached Arin; the chill in the air became a cold so intense Arin’s blood ran cold, his gaze never leaving the lumbering metal box as it whipped its cord at him. Luckily it was slow enough for him to dodge easily though it was far more maneuverable than he gave it credit for.He leaped back out of the way only for something round, cold,and hard to make impact with his stomach sending him flat on his rear as he gasped for breath. A soda can rolling to his feet. 

Spitting at the ground, Arin sucked in a deep lungful of air. “Was the wind just knocked out of me by soda?” Arin thought, stunned and confused as he took a second to catch his breath before rolling to the side as the cord turned whip came crashing down at him. “Okay. Okay. Arin the school just has a creepy section of hallways and the vending machine wants to kill you because you wanted a can of Dr. Pepper. Just your luc-” his train of thought interrupted by a shrill, ear-splitting shriek and the lights flashing off and bursting overhead as silence once again filled the hall.. 

The machine rattled and shook violently lumbering forward once more Arin took this opportunity to dash forward evading the chord and a volley of soda cans and touched the side. It was made of steel which he could work with, not a second later everything from his eyebrows to toes became steel.He stepped closer to the machine taking the full brunt of its next onslaught of cans with no issue and with a clenched fist he knocked the machine into a wall watching as it all but powered. Whatever powered it kept its lights flickering dimly, but flickering all the same like dying embers of fire. He watched as the same shadow rose rose from the broken machine its form grew spinning around to face him before it floated over, arms trailing behind it’s long, dark, messy haired frame. Red eyes that could vaguely be made out from underneath the black of this ghost, phantasm, specter whatever one would call such a thing. Arin attempting to walk back and away from the ghost jumping out of his skin as the ghost seized, it’s head thrown back its arms and legs spread out before twitching and spasming violently, the summer rain grew louder as if drummers had begun a gloomy march lightning streaking across the sky faster than a bullet flying through the air;thunder naturally followed with all the glory of a morning trumpet and Arin turned and started to run tripping over the many cans of soda littering the ground. Green eyes meeting the sorrow filled gaze of the gaze.

“I-I want your heart.”

Arin’s heart felt like it was in his throat the sound of its beating filled his ears disrupted by the soft, distorted voice of the ghost. The roaring thunder sounded so distant contrary to the reality and the summer thunderstorm raging just outside. He’s watched plenty of horror movies even laughed at the ‘horror’ that was shown from campy axe wielding slashers to possesed dolls. He’s seen it all never to really be scared, but now his ablaze with thoughts he assumed would be his last. Struggling to think Arin opened his mouth to say something, to say anything but nothing. His mouth felt dry his body was cold and clammy. Attempting to flee, Arin tried to scramble to his feet finding himself unable to do so. The beating of his heart ever insistent and growing louder. The lub-dub pumping of his blood and the beating of his heart swelling towards a crescendo. His body felt heavy. 

“Your heart. Give. It. To. Me.”

A flash of lightning brilliant in color cut through the dense carpet of darkness to reveal more of the ghost’s face, its eyes now free from the concealing sheet of dark hair. Another flash and Arin could have sworn he could have made out a face. He knew he did, it looked like a girl. This ghost, this ethereal girl not much older than him by the looks of it steadily marched closer an inky veil of darkness behind her hair waving behind her almost like wispy tendrils of smoke. Her voice was clearer. Her eyes glowing with an anger at Arins outright refusal to give her his heart.

“I WANT YOUR HEART! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!”

The girl lunged at Arin, he flinched squeezing his eyes shut tightly awaited his fate whatever it should be.The beating of his heart in his ears reached its apex coming to a sudden halt as that filled his ears was his fast breathing, silence and a howling storm Seconds passed no pain but the sound of laughter was loud. Green eyes opened to see the ghost was hunched over hands holding her sides as she laughed. No longer was she translucent no longer was she this shadow floating through halls. She looked flesh-and-bone solid. Her messy black hair went down past her butt, her skin this blue tinted gray, eyes red as blood and pointed ears. Bags under eyes as she stared at Arin laughing harder.

“Oh man you’ve made my day. I got you good. Really good. Aahhh I want your heart, give it to me. Man you fell for it. You should have seen the look on your face green-eyes. Fucking priceless. I love scaring people ya know.” the ghost-girl managed to say between breathes and dying laughter, her normal sounding compared to earlier maybe a bit echo-y still without the unmissable tone of satisfaction. She floated towards Arin much more lower to the ground than early.

Arin blinked a few times, his heart rate going down down as he looked at the laughing girl a spark of anger small but raging narrowed his eyes scrambling to his feet a steely fist clenched as he jabbed the girl in the arm. “Yeah yeah you got me good. Don’t do again please.” He half growled half laughed as a wave of calm washed over him.

Rubbing her arm the girl met Arin’s gaze “Ow don’t punch me in the arm like that again green eyes.” 

“Don’t scare me like that again.” Arin huffed raising an eyebrow. “Arin. My name’s Arin Keller.”

“Madeira Rashida. Cool quirk by the way, Arin. Mine allows me to spooky one of my favorite things in the world.” 

“What? Oh yeah almost forgot.” Closing his eyes and focusing briefly his steel body returned to normal. His gaze back on Madeira. “I can make my body take on the properties of and become things like metal and stone and when I do I become a whole lot stronger than I usually am.”

Red eyes widened at that gray hands grabbing Arin’s “My quirk is-”

“Being a ghost right? Doing ghost things, because I saw? Come on we should really head to take the written exam.” Arin said grabbing the girl by her hand half dragging her (to keep an eye out for her tricks) as she floated a few inches above the hallway floor.

“I know the way to the auditorium, I spooked someone else there. I can give directions.” Yawning she let herself her be dragged by the redhead guiding him and herself to the auditorium.

By the time the pair arrived the test was already underway, they rushed to the last empty seats noicing the tablets in the hands of the other test-takers their eyes catching the site of a slim, sleek metallic pad in the seat. Arin grabbed one with Madeira following suit. Sitting down they turned the tablets on watching the screen cut to life. Arin and Madeira were greeted by a stylized background of the Black Lake sigil on a simple black background. There were no apps on the tablet other than apps that came pre installed on the device as Arin swiped his fingers across the screen to explore. A soft nudge caused his attention to shift to his right.

“Hey I think we head to that app with that Black Lake Logo. I saw someone finish their test and exit out of it. The guy on the row below us with the crazy blue hair.” Madeira pointed down at a boy with wild blue hair seated next to a boy and boy with dark hair, the three conversing amongst themselves like the rest of the majority who already finished the test. 

“Alright let’s hurry.” Arin said hurriedly opening the a his name where it asked and began answering the questions. Five questions for each of the following: Reading, Science, Math, English, and History.

Math was a breeze for him.Considering it was his weakest subject he spent countless hours studying for it. 

Science was far too easy, the nature of his quirk had caused him to fall in love with the subject as a child and younger kid more so the field of chemistry. 

English, history, and reading took the longest just due to actually having to read. Now he sat waiting for the test to end. He turned his head to talk to Madeira who was fast asleep in her seat. Her hair tilted towards him. Her legs tucked under her and her hair spilling over into across the armrest of his seat which he brushed over towards her.

The sound of what could be best described as an alarm of some description rang out jolting all of them out of their post test conversations and naps. Arin’s head spun to his right meeting the groggy, open-mouthed yawn of Madeira. She looked dead tired and that was a lot given her appearance. Were the bags under eyes less visible now? He was certain they were. The creaking of her joints as she stretched her limbs, the audible pops from her twisting and stretching joining the chorus of her woozy grunts as she leaned forward then sat back turning her head to meet the green eyes that were locked onto her. Twisting herself around to face him properly.

Red and green eyes locked onto another.

A smile forming at the edges of Madeira’s lips “Morning. The test is over yeah?”

“Yeah.” Arin pulled back his head ashe realized how close he was to her. “You still look tired.”

“Drawback of my quirk” another yawn as she turned her head to the stage.. “One that I’ll tell you for free.” 

“Oh thanks.” Arin said, following her example looking at the stage.

A blanket of silence fell over the crowd as a large man with dark skin walked onto the stage stepping to the podium adjusting the microphone. He stood over everyone by a large margin. While not a hulking mountain of muscle still possessed enough muscle to strike an imposing figure, enough for his shirt to slightly strain against him. He was dressed in professional summer clothes (shirt, slacks with loafers) his long, red hair styled in dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail that hung past his shoulders. A lion’s tail flicked behind him as he put a clawed finger to his beard (though long) was trimmed down for the summer framing his face like a mane adding to his lion-like appearance. Warm golden-amber eyes surveyed the crowd falling on a pair in the corner a couple rows up laughing to themselves over something or another. “Ahem” the man said clearing his throat grabbing the attention of the rowdy teens. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it. The overhead lights gleaming, flashing off his fang-like teeth briefly. Clawed fingers wrapped around the microphone as others laid flat against the podium.  
“Hello and welcome to Black Lake I am Leonidas Panthera principal of Blake Lake and I think you all may know me as the hero Red Pride. I must say you all finished the test faster than years past even my own, you all must be raring to go. It makes me proud to see young heroes, scholars and others excited to race into the future, the challenging unknown Though let me state this will not be a cake walk nor will it be something you can breeze through.” Leonidas spoke. His voice deep, kingly, commanding respect and attention. “No matter the course you choose to take you will be challenged. From heroics to management you will be challenged. You will have support. You will be the best no matter what you choose.” his tone more like a father speaking to his children as he gazed up at the future students. He stepped away from the podium as a woman with blonde pulled into a bun her bangs swept to one side. She dressed in all too familiar costume, the striking blue, red and white jumpsuit synonymous with her name alone. The silvery metal of her claw tipped gloves shone brightly in the light. Blue eyes focused and bright, peering out over the crowd of probable students. 

“Dupli-Cat! Dupli-Cat! Dupli-Cat!”

“She’s no Matteria.” 

“No way she’s here. I wonder why?” 

“You’re the coolest Dupli-Cat.”

Dupli-Cat or Rose depending on who addressed her, mostly those close to her or fellow heroes called her by her actual name. She smiled, waved at those calling her name with boisterous cries and calls. She stepped to the podium letting a hand rest at her side. She gestured t the crowd as if to say “Settle Down”. As the students calmed she started

“I’m glad to see all of you so excited to enter the school and I’m looking forward to make my teaching debut with you all.” She said with a smile in her voice. “But let me reiterate this school I’m going to push you past your limits. No matter the course. Heroics, General Education, Management, or Support. This won’t be your middle school experience now get ready to work. Those of you who are only interested in General Education may leave after this. Those interested in management and support follow the proctors to where you need to go.” She gestured to the proctors (guides really). “Hand them those tablets on your way out. Hero course you stay seated.”

Leonidas walked back onto stage standing beside Rose microphone in hand.Several others joining him leading to the assumption they were other heroes and school staff. He spoke.

“We have a saying at this school. Aim beyond your limits or Tendere Extra Limities. I have faith that you will all do just that so before you go let me say that your future awaits. You are the future. So with your burning, shimmering excitement and passion join us as we recite the motto and the those of you that have to leave may do so.” his voice calm. A sense of pride, swelling, intense its glory filled his voice as he smiled. 

“Tendere Extra Limities!” voices shouted out staff and students alike. The cry echoed out through the auditorium, Not long after the general education focused students left. Followed by the management and support hopefuls to their second testing areas. Despite the massive outpouring of kids the number of heroic course applicants was staggering, what may have been a combined total of close to 1500 students was cut down to a third. 500 students read to take the practical exam. Like a lion overlooking his pride Leonidas smiled. His gaze burned with the bright intensity of a wildfire both brilliant and dangerous.

“Let’s get started shall we”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise action and crazy quirks next chapter. Chapter 3 should be out in 2 weeks give or take a few days depending but thank you for your interest and reading. Chapter 3 should be longer.
> 
> -Asa


	3. Episode 3: A Simple Game of Heroes and Villains.

The students remaining looked towards the stage as Leonidas pressed a button on a remote he fished out of his pockets. A large, wide monitor lowered from its suspended state over the hardwood stage the mechanical arms supporting the monitor stopped a few feet above the stage leaving a considerable gap of space between them. Eyes were glued to the monitor as the screen flashed white before it was replaced by a aerial camera feed -a drone’s no doubt- focused on a large circular ring shaped structure with a platform in the center overlooking all of it. The roof of the building was open letting everyone see varying terrains from mountains to a city-scape to a boatyard and many many more mock terrains. Dividing walls separated the ring into four sections breaking up the terrain. The camera feed changed to a graphic of four sets of people with two on each side with a ‘C’ and ‘R’ above them. The eyes glued to the screen turned back to the stage as Leonidas spoke up.

“How many of you are familiar with the game heroes vs villains?” He waited no less than a few seconds as hands rose in the air. Letting out a chuckle he clasped his hands together before he grabbed the microphone in one hand pulling it off its stand as he paced on the stage moving his free hand as he spoke. “Good, very good. Then I won’t need to explain the rules of the game. However as you can see on the screen two teams are under each letter. We’re going to split this group of 500 to four teams of 125 then split each team by half, one side playing heroes the other playing villain with a twist. Two teams will be play a combat centered version of capture the flag. While the other two will be rescuing bots and volunteers playing hostages from the villains. If the heroes fail to capture over half of the villains flags and vice versa it will be a failure on that team. If the heroes rescue the majority of the hostages and capture the villains they win. Villains you’d of course want to stop this.” 

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, Some remarked how easy it would be others talking about how they wanted to be in the combat one more over saving people. Others just finally happy to show off their quirks. Leonidas easily heard these conversations, his hearing was like most of his power enhanced to that of a lion’s given his quirk though. His ears twitched as he tapped the microphone. “I didn’t finish. Don’t go assuming it’s going to be fun game. Some of the staff will be taking part in this test and there will plenty of surprises. Now those in even numbered seats will be taken to capture the flag. Those in odd numbered seats will be taken to rescue. The ERS (Environmental Readiness Stadium) has locker rooms you can change in before we start. Leave the tablets in your seats and lets begin!”

A few moments later the teens began marching towards the locker rooms. Divided into their groups. Leon found himself in the rescue side of the test with a red head he learned was named Arin and a girl he considered to be less than alive who through Arin he learned was named Madeira. On the other team was a girl made of stone and diamond? Maybe it was crystal? He wasn’t too sure as his heart thumped in his chest at the thought of being a hero as he looked down at his wrist, a silver band that glew with this neon-green every was wrapped tightly as a timer that read: ‘20:00’ flashed in the neon-green digital font he saw on most watches and alarm clocks.He dressed in running shoes, track pants and a plain t-shirt. To his left Arin was dressed in shorts, similar running shoes and a tank top. Madeira stood dressed in similar clothes to Arin albeit a smaller tank top the two also wearing similar bands to Leon. Several others stood dressed in similar athletic or sports wear though they had black bands that glew a red color, Leon figured it was safe to assume they were acting as villains and that it was possible that even those playing capture the flag wore the same bands (his hunch right on the money) in their own test. Leon shuffled about awkwardly unsure what to do with the time before they were given the starting signal he had figured out his game plan which in the long run of the things wasn’t flashy or too elaborate though it suited the use of his quirk just fine. Step one being strike hard and fast then rescue a many as the hostages as he could. Step two was to draw fire for the others. With his quirk granting him an increase in attack power or defense he could act as both sword and shield, a perfect plan to help his team the best way he could. In another waiting area connected to changing rooms stood a massive group two out of the group stood away in a corner with one leaned against the walls while the other held their hands behind their head fingers interlocked against short, dark brown curls.

“Aww come on Kanae. I just think if we’re teaming up within our group we should know each other’s quirk.” 

“Theo I’d honestly rather keep that under wraps. I understand your point, but we all have an advantage by not knowing each other’s quirk something I want to keep.” 

“Well..I guess that’s fair. So Ka—”

“Kanae!” an unknown voice shouted breaking through the crowd seemingly getting closer to the pair. Kanae looked up from Theo only to narrow her eyes at the source of the voice, the person who called her out. A girl a bit shorter than her and several inches taller than Theo .She looked to be roughly around the same age as them long flowing blonde hair pulled back into pigtails on either side of her head with distracting yellow-gold eyes almost like honey. Light freckles dotted her cheeks and the lighting overhead gave her light brown skin a warm glow. “It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“Catherine? Kanae asked as if a flame in the darkness of her mind had been lit. “It..it’s been forever since I actually saw you in person and not on the news.” A hand extended toward Catherine, who took it pulling Kanae in a brief hug before she let go, fiddled with her fingers then smiled in an attempt to make the reunion between the two of them any less awkward. 

Looking around for some sort out the blonde laughed nervously “Well. It is good to see you again, maybe we could really catch up after this is all done with?” Catherine felt small. She had seen Kanae and it had been so long, too long since she saw the crimson eyed however this air between the two of them smothered he, constricted her, but she had to say hi. A regrettable choice.

“Yeah maybe. It was nice I’ll see you around Catherine. This was..good.” Kanae mumbled as the blonde gave a wave and began to walk back. A sigh of relief or perhaps something more escaped her lips while a soft thud sounded out as the flat of her back hit the wall. 

“Sooo you’re friends with Catherine Phoenix?” asked Theo who had crossed his arms over his chest, a foot propped up, his weight shifted onto the other. Green eyes faced upwards. 

Red eyes went from closed to open as their owner found her train of thought -to be exact the awkward, ancient, sentimental thoughts of Catherine- interrupted “Not now Theo.”  
The static noise of the PA system cutting to live silenced everyone, the blanket of excitement or rather eager anxiousness of what was to come fell over every test taker in every waiting area. “ATTENTION ALL TEST TAKERS! YOU MAY NOW START!” proclaimed the booming voice of what the legion of teens could only assume was a staff member and a very loud one at that.

* *********

It had been a solid nine minutes since the test had started proper and there were already clear winning sides. The precedent already set for what to expect from the eager, aspiring teens. Who were still battling it out in the two variations of heroes vs villains. The mock environments were effectively different landscapes than from the start of the test along with warping terrain through the use of quirks as the test dragged on, but in the observation area situated squarely in the center of arena stood the staff of Blake Lake. Assigned to help oversee and score sat three pros tasked with keeping the terrain ever changing as to not give any one an advantage over others. One the owner of a quirk allowing them to shape the landscape around them. The second the owner of a quirk that allowed them to shape the world like it were a virtual space which they could add on to. Lastly the third could significantly expand the range and reach of each quirk with their own. They essentially made the ERS some mosh-posh of the danger room and actual reality. The trio worked hard while their colleagues watched through drone and camera footage the several monitors set up in the room.

Leon felt good, proud even about his plan being more successful than he had thought it would be. His boost in his attack power coupled with the other half of his quirk, the ability to boost his defensive power made his strategy of strike hard and fast then shield his teammates more viable than he thought. He had managed to rescue several hostages within the opening minutes of the test, though he regretted not wearing track pants. The snowy area that he just left was terribly cold. He didn’t know how but the staff managed to get real snow and icy conditions despite the blistering, oven -now wet and noticeably more humid like a sauna- that was the weather outside. The chill was welcomed at first but after nearly being swept away in an avalanche during a fight with a few people on the opposing team he more than welcomed the quiet well as quiet a tree filled area modeled after the city’s largest park and the forests that surrounded Black Lake. Walking through the forest he stopped by a small pond briefly looking at his reflection. His usually relaxed blue eyes glowed a deep fiery red, his long blue hair was ruffled a few strands stuck to his sweaty face. His tan skin a bit flushed from a combination of physical exertion. Not to mention the general summer heat that despite the size of the dome had crept in and smothered everything with the suffocating warmth. Well this and the occasional fire related quirk he had been hit with much to the dismay of his clothing which now sported a more singed and fried look. Leaning over dipping his his hands in the cool blue waters he splashed his face, wiped his face and continued on his way until he arrived at small ranger station at the faux forest’s edge a few yards off from ’the dividing wall separating his section of the domed building from the others. No guards could be seen in sight by him which if some of his team were distracting the villains this would be an easy snatch and grab on his part was the conclusion he reached.With Approaching swiftly Leon spotted the objective he needed, another hostage to save. From what he could see the person’s back was to him. He closed the distance between him and the station door and with in one swift movement threw a punch. The frame splintered sending painted pieces of wood and sawdust flying out. The door flew inwards with such force the thud caused by the impact rang out. The echo of it like a gunshot in the quiet of the night.

Leon’s cheeks grew warm and not from the weather but as his eyes fell on the young woman looking at him with stunning moon white eyes, her hair long, black and the perfect union between straight and wavy was tied into a ponytail with two loosely curled strands framing her face. She wore a hero outfit vaguely reminiscent of a pilot. On her forehead rested a pair of goggles. The top of her costume a light black long-sleeved top with a darker black material presumably some sort of padding on her upper shoulders. The same material formed her gloves which were fingerless at the thumb and pinky, but covered the first knuckle of every other finger. The last of it ran down the length of her torso stopping at the point it met her cargo pants. Also covering her upper body was a leather vest that covered her breasts up to her collar bone completely wrapping around her. Her cargo pants were a similar color to he vest, a leather belt with pouches accompanied them. The legs of her pants tucked into shin high leather boots. Leon helped her up after pulling off her rope bindings his mind scrambled for words to say to her.

“Uh.hey there I’m Leon.” He blurted out nervously as the young woman stood a few inches shorter than him. She was stunning and she didn’t look much older than him, “Are you hurt?” he asked staring arguably at her most striking feature, her black tail feathers not unlike that of a bird to Leon he couldn’t see a difference. He turned and walked out of the house.

“You can call me Ebony, and I’m fine.” She said as black wings manifested on her person as black as her save for a metallic secondary set of bladed primary feathers. She backed up and ran taking off from the ground once out the door her wings soon closed in around as se barreled towards Leon calling out. “Black Wing Rush!” 

Although Ebony did not pick up much speed the desired effect of this particular special move still carried out with Leon being knocked away back towards the forest’s edge, he laid on his side briefly before he stood and took a wide stance a grimace replaced his somewhat cheerful expression and attitude. Pain shot up his back as he moved to dodge Ebony’s next attack. He sidestepped the swooping diving punch after she flew high. A sharp brief pain flared from his side his shirt cut and where there had once been smooth skin there was now a shallow cut and the faintest of bleeding. Times like this are why he hated his quirk sometime Sure the boost to his attack power was wonderful, but he was a glass cannon so to speak. With her being able to fly and fly fast and her most likely planning to use that to her advantage put him at a serious disadvantage. Leon exhaled as the fiery red of his eyes became a calm, soothing blue like gentle waters of a stream. He pivoted on the ball of his foot, his body twisting towards the ground as he tucked into a roll avoiding bladed feathers shot at him from the sky. The metallic thwump of the feather shaped blades as they pierced the forest floor

“That was very sloppy hero work back there. You hardly investigated the station. Failed to notice I wasn’t restrained properly enough for a hostage.” Ebony said as she hovered above leon the flap of her wings sent gentle gusts down at him. “And you never thought a villain might be posing as a hostage.”

“Jeez your wings hurt and this isn’t a fair fight but honestly none of the fights I’ve had today have been,” Leon Jumped with clenched teeth and hands opened as he grabbed her leg trying to pull her down to the ground. A kick from the dark-winged beauty saw the boot of her free leg firmly pressed against his face repeating with each kick that followed as they neared the ground, only ceasing as Leon and Ebony hit the ground. Leon on his knees with Ebony laid out on her back, her wings sprawled and unfurled around her. Ebony kicked her legs upward springing herself upwards with wings outstretched and curved in towards her she narrowed her eyes.

“Black Tornado!” She with her wings curved in and outstretched spun slashing at Leon. She was like a top --in this instance a beyblade was more fitting--as she slashed never spinning in just one spot keeping herself mobile which much to Leon’s advantage forced him to go on the defensive. His quirk in full swing as her spinning showed no signs of phasing him.

Pulled from the ground before he leapt back a few feet into the shady, emerald confines of the forest. Leon held out one of the bladed feathers shot at him like a sword. He briefly glanced at his arms covered in deeper cuts. They along with the others he had gained from enduring Ebony’s ongoing onslaught stung and burned. His body ached, his movements were starting to slow and he started to wish he could boost his endurance. Come on Leon think. Think this out. She can’t keep spinning for too much longer. Her feathers are sharp and strong. If she won’t slow I’ll just have to slow her myself then I can take her down while she’s stopped! Ok you got this you just need to execute! Leon thought. Gripping the feather tighter he stepped forward. “You can have this back!” he shouted with a mighty thrust of his arm the feather caught one of the blades. In the shade sparks rained down with all the brilliance of a meteor shower against the night sky. The shrill ring of metal scraping against rang out and the sudden interruption of the spin caused ebony’s feather-blades and her spin to painstakingly come gradual stop which for Leon meant he had to endure the impact of each feather as it struck then bounced off his. More sparks shot out, intense vibrations from the metal on metal impact traveled through the feather and up his arms rocking them and him to the bone. He almost had the feather smacked out of his hand but he held strong and soon his resolve was rewarded as the dark winged woman came to a stop in front of him. He stepped forward slashing with the feather, but Ebony grabbed his twisted his arm making him lose the grip on the feather, pulled him after pinning his arm behind his back before she pushed him towards a tree laughing a bit as he tripped over the roots hitting the ground.

“Not bad but you don’t look so hot there hero boy. Good job on stopping on stopping Black Tornado most people wait it out or go for the legs what you did was new. Though you made mistake that cost you this fight. You were too eager and you started off too strong and wasted more energy than you should have” She loomed over Leon though quickly backed up as he threw an uppercut upon standing up her way which she responded to by using her wings to hit him with a flurry of quick blows leading to a combination attack of: a right hook, left jab, body shot to his ribs, right jab then body shot to his stomach.

HUURK!

 

Leon slumped against the tree wretched, gagging and gasping for air. He doubled over in pain from the last attack namely the gut punch. With him leaned over some of his hair fell in his face haphazardly hanging obscuring his field of vision before he quickly brushed it back. “I..can still win this..” He coughed out as Ebony wrapped her arms around him effectively putting him in a bear hug. Leon’s pained grimace contorted into one of confusion.

“I’m ending this.” Ebony replied, brisk and to the point as she flew high and over the forestscape towards the snowy, wintry, icy zone Leon came from. Up high in the sky taken back by what he could see Leon relaxed in Ebony’s grip. He saw a wall of blue diamond cut through a dome of black flame in the suburban section of the ERS where he was testing. In the neighboring Capture the flag game he saw a clash of literal light and darkness, a fierce and flashy battle of quirks though it quickly ended with a radiant explosion from one of the participants as the other one fired a purplish beam of something he couldn’t describe. Ebony dipped low building up speed and released Leon above the soft, cold snow after she was certain he wouldn’t die from the fall though she dove down and with shocking accuracy kicked him in the head and the force of it rapidly increased the rate at which he fell. His vision went black. “Prey!”

CRASH! THUD!

Leon blinked one. Twice. Three times as he awoke hurt and tired. The blinding white of snow filled his vision that joined with the metal, glass and concrete of the ERS roof. He wasn’t sure how high he fell or how long but the rush of the wind for as brief as it was, it felt nice much more so than the snow. He tried to sit up only to clench his teeth the muscles of his back ached, burned, screamed at him even once they tensed from the slightest twitch he made Laying back down against the cold, packed soft snow he groaned and ceased use of his quirk content in just..laying there. Who could blame him being dropped like a bomb onto albeit soft yet packed snow At that the height he fell it felt hard not quite as hard as concrete or anything like that, but to Leon it might as well been. With some strain a good deal of effort he craned his head towards the team band and timer. It flashed in digital-green numbers” 8:00.” “I..lost in three minutes...And I don’t think she was holding too much back either. I need to get stronger because next time I’ll win. I’ll..wi-” Leon rambled to himself in his own mind as he drifted off into the world of dreams and unconscious thinking. Before the blackness that consumed his vision earlier in his overtook him again he glanced down at his hand as a single black feather drifted gracefully dancing in the sky as it fell in his hand soon clutched tightly to his chest. A reminder of the woman who beat him as shallow snores could be heard from him.

 

************

Twelve of the twenty minutes scheduled for the test and Leonidas couldn’t be happier about the results. He now stood dressed in his redesigned hero suit and gear. A somewhat form fitting reddish-brown two-piece bodysuit trimmed in silver and copper. Brown fur served as piping around his collar and shoulders then again on the forearms of the costume. Around his waist a silver colored metal belt with capsules in place of pouches and on his face was a similarly red colored domino mask that left his golden-amber eyes exposed. His tail long and slender flicked side-to-side as he observed the test. He had seen many promising students and he wanted to join them in this exercise for a hands on observation. Mind already made up on the matter he turned to a man with metallic square framed glasses covering hazel eyes, light brown hair trimmed on the sides with his hair swept back. He had a strong build yet more slender than Leonidas. He too dressed in hero gear namely a vest, long gloves, and shin high boots all a polished-steel over a white one-piece suit padded with a thicker material in the exposed areas of his overlaying armor. One arm (a silvery-steel colored prosthetic) propped up on the chair he sat in. His index finger tapped against his cheek. 

“Richard, you said you wanted to stretch your legs with me?”

“Oh yeah Leo. I was starting to get bored cooped up in here. That and the kid there with the ring look-a-like has my interest peaked.” Richard’s voice much like the air about the man was cool.

“I think Feedback said the same of the boy with the lightning teleportation quirk. I must admit he is doing well.” Leonidas’ looked over his shoulder at the hero clad in glasses.

“Leo I’ll take the job. Go ahead and inform the press. Confirm all those rumors of me teaching at Blake Lake.” 

“Gladly after the tests are done.” Leonidas replied

“But-” Richard had started.

“There it is.” Leonidas chuckled.

Richard rolled his eyes as he laid one leg over the other. “When this kid makes it into the hero course I want to be his homeroom teacher.” His hand tilted upwards to the screen. The camera footage currently focused on a grinning Arin as he bulldozed his way through a rather sturdy individual.

“Homeroom teacher? Are you sure? And why take the job?” 

“That kid is Thomas Keller’s son. I’d be a terrible friend if I didn’t help mold the child of my closest friend, my brother, into a hero.” Richard rose from his seat and stepped towards the door. “That and you charmed me into taking the job. Seriously how do you do it?”

“I’ve been told I have a kingly charm.” Leonidas smirked. Richard led Leonidas out with a groan.

***********

Kanae ran through an alley with several red flags in her grasp. She cut across an empty street as a torrent of water hit a car beside her. Her crimson eyes darted right then left before Kanae swiveled right and ran. She had been cut of from Theo or so it seemed. Kanae avoided more water with a well timed jump onto a car. She hummed softly, then sung as she waited for her water-spewing attacker to appear. Once in sight Kanae sung louder, red music notes encircled her. The melodic harmony of her song was reduced back to a mere hum again as the notes morphed into oddly shaped shards. The shards launched themselves through the encroaching wall of water. Slowed down but not lacking in power, the shards hit their target. Each shard’s impact was a small concussive blast of sonic energy. The hum of he song rang out with each hit. Her attacker, a boy with hoses on either side of arms. Fell to the ground disoriented by her attack. She hopped down from the car and took off in a full sprint towards her team’s base at the artificial city’s plaza. The test had begun to wind down, and her side had struck an outstanding lead over the other. Nearly all the flags were captured but that meant the villainous side were desperate to either take back what they lost or to guard the rest closely. If Kanae had to be honest she enjoyed the ebb and flow of the test. It pushed her to work harder than she ever had and it allowed her to really make use of her quirk. She arrived at the plaza then glanced at her band, her eyes widened as she saw only six minutes remained. She sprinted towards the boatyard. she wanted her victory to be a flawless one. The pale heiress -while not a perfectionist- by any standard of measure had been consumed by the spirit of competition. The drive to prove she could be a hero.  
...At the boatyard the sounds of battle raged, dust filled the air and water showered down on the shore of the moderately sized man-made lake. Those in the lake fought on the deck of a ferry vessel. The docks shook as flames and smoke billowed out from the boathouse, Theo landed on wooden surface with a cough his face covered in soot and ash. He found himself suspended and restrained by steel-like silk threads. A girl tugged several fingers toward her causing the silk turned wire to tighten and even cut into his limbs. Thick smoke curled around a boy as he stepped into view, a smug smile on his face.

“Did you really think you were good enough to steal our flags let alone good enough to take us both on.” The smoke boy’s smug grin twisted into a disgusted scowl.

Theo’s green eyes narrowed, but he refused. He tried and failed to break free of the steel-silk that bound him. The girl, a blonde with blue-green eyes, raised her free hand. From it more of the steel-silk shot out and wrapped around him. She pulled her fingers into tightly clenched fists and pulled him towards her. 

“Argh” Theo cried out as the threads tightened.The simple act of breathing started to hurt. A crushing pain spread throughout his torso. Theo in that moment understood how the prey of a boa felt and he did not want to be crushed as such. He activated his quirk and mantis blades tore through his silk prison. He dropped onto the boardwalk in a crouch and rolled forward. He sprung up with a slash.The girl dodged too late as Theo’s slash connected with her thigh. Before he could follow up with another attack he was forced to dodge as a burst of embers and ash flew past his head. Ember -what Theo had taken to calling the boy- fired more blasts of fiery smoke with each step he took. The wooden boardwalk was alight with flame, like a fireworks show gone wrong.  
“Stay still you bug!” Ember roared, enraged by Theo’s apparent second wind.

“Nah, not my style! Maybe start aiming and you’ll hit me!” Quipped Theo after he slid under more silk threads.

His plan or rather his new plan was real simple. Get the hot-headed Ember angry enough to be his own defeat. He knew better than to assume he could take him on in a literal fire fight let alone a metaphorical one. The girl he could handle that he was certain of, but the truly difficult task lay in the fact the pair had a numbers advantage. And their quirks had a longer range than his own. But with every advantage there laid a disadvantage. They may have formed a team but to his eyes they didn’t have great synergy nor good communication which he planned to exploit. He cut more threads into ribbons with a flick of his arm. As Ember fired, he ducked under his attack and began to close the distance. All the while he kept himself wedged between his two foes. Theo jumped, swerved, and twisted out the way of the pair’s attacks. He blocked the fireballs he couldn’t dodge, cut the threads he couldn’t avoid.

The flames on the boardwalk grew hotter as they spread closer to Theo on all sides. He prepared to charge Ember but stopped as all too familiar red shards hit the boardwalk followed by the tell-tale sound of broken wood and water. Water erupted up onto the boardwalk as more shards radown. A few hit the blonde girl which sent her flying into the lake. The water quenched the flames and to a lesser extent quenched Ember. Theo crossed his blades using the flat of them as a shield as he bashed Ember back towards the water. Ember stumbled back from the impromptu bash attack, his eyes glittered like brimstone. His face crinkled as he seethed wholly focused on the shorter, curlier haired boy before him. He much like the blonde girl was sent flying into the lake with an explosion of soothing sound. Theo looked over his shoulder at his ‘savior’ and grinned as he saw he had been proven right.

“Took you long enough Kanae. Now hurry!” 

“I know. I know. I did run here after getting the flags from the industrial zone while avoiding having the flags stolen back. You guys all rushed over here!”

“You could handle it! Thanks for helping back there” 

“You’re welcome.”

The pair of them entered the boathouse cautiously. Kanae quickly made her way over to the flags. Theo stood back and watched wary of any more surprises after the last time he snuck in and was immediately caught. The songstress leaned over and scooped up the flags, a bit of ash dusted them. She walked back to Theo and looked at her band. A frown formed at the corners of her mouth. She had to admit at least to herself that it stung to have not dropped all the flags of. Theo who glanced at his own band stood more alert as the wood in the rafters groaned. The large figure of Leonidas dropped from his unseen perch amongst the rafters. He landed with a soft thud between Theo and Kanae. A clawed hand uncurled as the figure’s golden-amber eyes seemed to glow. They lunged towards Kanae but their claws met the razor sharp blades of Theo.The figure’s tail swished to the side like a whip, the long, heavy appendage of muscle and bone whipped the boy’s side knocking him back but not down. Leonidas seemed to disappear from the shorter of the pair’s sight before he reappeared in front of him. His claws cut upward tearing bits of the boy’s shirt further keeping him off balance. Music notes formed around both Leonidas and Theo. Leonidas’ string of attacks slowed while Theo sped up. This increase in speed allowed the smaller combatant to counter attack. He slashed and kicked at the lion themed hero who simply moved evasively, but from Theo’s point of view it was better than nothing. 

Kanae kept her distance choosing to let Theo press his ultimately for naught offensive against the hero and educator. She had been bitten by the bug of battle hough she wasn’t prideful enough to assume she could beat a man who had worked and fought longer than she had been alive. The best she hope could do was use the true power of her quirk to support Theo from a distance until the tested ended. As Leonidas and Theo clashed the younger of the two let a singular arm transform back. He thrusted his hand forward grabbing the fur on Leonidas’ arm and pulled. As he pulled the man close he smacked him with the flat of his blade. His blow was met with a knee to the chin by the lion-like redhead. Theo staggered back and watched sonic shards collide with the lion man. He just had to stall a little more. Theo climbed onto a table and jumped bringing his bladed arm down in another slash. His blade hit wooden planks, cutting through some while others flew upwards and landed on the ground or fell in the water. A kick from Leonidas pushed him away. The music notes around them began to fade and Theo began to swing wide and wildly. 

As he avoided yet another wild swing Leonidas took note of the boy’s unrefined technique. He noticed there was no real form or commitment to any strike. Leonidas wondered if the boy had really even trained with his quirk. Once the music notes faded and his movements sped up he let out a loud, echoing roar. His roar (a rarely used move of his) had stunned the teens and it gave him the perfect change to take out the real threat, Kanae. He lunged at her with claws outstretched but stopped mere inches from her face as the timer-band beeped. All across the ERS the bands began to beep signifying the end of the test.

Theo blinked as he felt a chill go down his spine. He knew the principal was strong, but he could have taken them out faster and Theo was just awestruck.

“You two did well though you need to practice with your technique there. Miss Etherium you have quite the interesting quirk. I hope it can bloom into a remarkable on here at Black Lake.” He said to Theo and Kanae as they sat down, in want of a moment to breathe. 

Kanae’s chest pounded. She wasn’t sure how Theo and her had managed to stall the clock. She may have done good in the test, but Leonidas’ near takedown of her only served to remind her that she was still green.

 

****************  
While Kanae and Theo stalled Leonidas. Arin had fought his own battle. He and Madeira along with others on their team descended down the path of mountainous terrain. They spread out in a diamond shape with humanoid robots and people held to them, piggystyle faction. All of them wore signs of physical exertion and battle. Scratches, cuts, bruises and their kin littered their bodies. Once pristine, their clothes were damp with sweat and dust. The teams clothes were torn from battle save Madeira, who’s quirk who allowed her to dodge most attacks. However what she lacked in bruises and damaged clothing. She more than made up for in sheer exhaustion. Arin dropped the granite form he had assumed at the base of the mountain. He moved closer to Madeira and with a tilt of his head he observed her face. She looked dead-tired to him . He figured her quirk wasn’t built for endurance, but he had no idea the near non-stop quirk use would leave her so exhausted. She had managed three treks back up and down the mountain. And after the last encounter he was more than surprised she had not gone to sleep where he stood. 

“Hey, Madeira. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine...just fine Arin. Mm just sleepy. I wish we hadn’t lost those hostage bots.” the bags under her eyes were pronounced.

“We did lose a lot of points so that sucked. Though we’re going to a lot of points by taking all these villains in.”

“Bonus points for them being restrained. Don’t forget the two hostages.” Madeira yawned out. Drowsiness dripped from every word she spoke. Her eyes sleepy and half-lidded.

The sound of footsteps grew closer. Certain they didn’t belong to anyone in the group turned to look behind him. He was greeted by the sight of Richard standing there with his arms tossed. Arin quickly kneeled and set the villain he had captured down. With fingers pressed against the smooth stone path Arin’s body became a dark granite. Mussed, spiky red locks turned stiff and jagged, and bright green eyes dulled and narrowed. Madeira kneeled by Arin and lifted the villain he had set down onto her back her back the best she could in her state of exhaustion. They shared no words as Arin moved in front of Madeira she began to trot down the path with the others.

“It’s been a while Arin. How have you been?” A liquid metal silver in color flowed from Richard’s right hand. It coiled and snaked around his arm.

“It’s been a few years Uncle Richard.” Arin squared his hips, widened his stance and planted his feet. 

Richard didn’t adopt a fighting stance. He simply stood still took a deep breath then exhaled extending a finger to the group downhill.  
“We got four minutes Arin. Plenty of time to get past you, and to them.”

Arin kicked up dust and stone as he leapt to his right. He ground his teeth as two semi-liquid tendrils smacked into him, a crack formed in his stone-y skin. Arin dug his fingers into the ground and pulled free a large chunk of stone. It was twice as wide as Arin and weighed as much as a car.This granite form he had taken was strong but just attack from the blonde put a crack in it. He needed an extra source of defense. Arin had no delusions of beating Richard. The man was Steel Flow, the number two for good reason. His quirk was highly versatile, and was hailed for having unyielding defense as well as relentless attack. Richard’s next attack struck the chunk of stone turned shield. The metal pooled at Richard’s feet, hardened and began to coalesce in the unseen cracks beneath him and Arin. Arin’s body tensed as he was slowly pushed back, dulled spikes burst through the ground. They pierced the earthen shield and chipped more of Arin’s hide. He moved back but was stopped by one of the spikes. It had reverted back into liquid metal and pushed him closer to Richard. The spikes rose from the ground and chipped away at Arin more. When his his granite form broke Arin fell to one knee. He was subsequently batted back down the path by another attack. 

 

“Letting yourself get battered and knocked around all for a defensive play. You are your father’s kid. But I’m not here to watch you play defense. Looks like you let me get past. ” Richard stepped past Arin.

Arin’s fingers pressed against the bracelet around his wrist and his body turned a blackish color. His eyes glew an emerald green. His body resembled graphene as he stood then moved in front Richard. Arin quickly realized he wouldn’t be able to completely fight this battle defensively. He threw a punch at Richard and his fist met with the older man’s armor. He wasn’t sure if his blow made contact by a fluke or Richard letting it him, but he wasn’t going to fight the results. The smallest of cracks spiderwebbed throughout the armor around his torso. Richard was knocked back several feet. Dust was kicked up and metal legs spawned from Richard’s back. The legs dug into the ground and brought him to a stop. Richard didn’t expect the armor of his costume to crack, but maybe he had underestimated the young man. He couldn’t take too many of those. Richard ran toward Arin as he flicked small drops of metal his way. The drops hardened into needles that he punched out of the air or simply let them graze him. He met everyone of Richard’s attacks with one of his own, the clang of metal on metal filled the air, and sparks showered down on their feet. 

The strength of Arin’s blows caused the ground to buckle and crack underneath the two of them. As they fought Richard’s pattern of attack became more aggressive. Arin was forced to back up as a series of blade swiped and slashed at him. Richard kept Arin off balance all the while a large mass of liquid metal coiled around his artificial arm. The metal of the prosthetic arm joined the mass of metal as it slowly gained shape. A blade gleamed in the fluorescent lighting hung overhead. The tip of the blade shallowly pierced the ground. Richard gave Arin no time to recover as his blade cut at him, unlike the with granite all it did was managed was light cuts. The blade was sharp there was doubt about that but it began to grow larger in size and length. Richard bent his knees as his arm-blade wash held in front of him.

“Edge Excalibur!” Richard dashed forward, arm sliced in several directions. His hips twisted as he followed those up with another attack. A final thrust.

The slashes from all angles proved too quick for Arin to dodge and too strong to block. The edge of the blade managed to cut deeper into his body. This he figured was from the sheer force of the strikes. Arin’s picked himself back up his only choice to stop the last attack was to meet it head on. He pulled his arm back straightened his fingers, he focused all his strength. He stepped forward with a thrust of his hand.

“Assault Spear Adamantine!” 

Arin’s hand collided with Richard’s sword. A shockwave traveled out from the epicenter as the ground cracked beneath their feet. For the both of them timed slowed to a crawl. Arin watched as his attack broke the tip of the blade and sent it flying. His hand shook as he stumbled forward. Richard skidded back with the breaking of his blade and for a brief second pride not for himself, but for Arin graced hiss features. As everything else resumed the beep of the timer sounded off. Arin dropped his form and began his way down the mountain path while Richard simply adjusted his glasses.  
*******************  
A hour or so passed and the future students had gathered under the awning at the commons’ plaza. Some stood while others sat at wooden tables, though many were walking to cars as parents pulled up. The sky a dark stormy gray, the flash of lightning streaked across the gloomy summer sky. Booming thunder roared in the distance like war horns and the pitter patter of rain like ward rums. Arin sat across from Madeira, his phone in her hand hers in his. They soon exchanged phones and looked at each other.

“Still can’t believe you fought Steel Flow. How did you manage that?” the ghostly girl asked propping her head up with one arm.

Arin shrugged and pocketed his phone. “He wasn’t serious. If he was I wouldn’t have even managed to hold him back.” 

“Ah well. Anyway. We should hang out sometime this week.”

“Well if you’re ever downtown you can usually find me at my family’s grocery store, Keller’s. If you happen to have money on you feel free to buy anything.”

Madeira stood having spotted her father’s car. “Did...you just shill for your family’s store?”

“Hey it’s part of my job as my mom’s only child that and it is part of my family inheritance so I should help get new customers.” He said with a shameless shrug..

“Arin I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship. If you wanna come over I live on the upper west side. I’ll text you the address.” She waved at Arin as she went to her dad’s car.

Arin waved back and left not too long after as his mother pulled up. Kanae, Theo and Leon sat at one of the larger tables. Bottles of water and sports drinks either empty or empty were strewn over the table. Leon’s gaze split between the two people in front of him. His thoughts shifted from their conversation to the dark winged girl who’d beaten and the feather he held in hand. He wasn’t sure what Theo had started to say as he zoned back in on the conversation.

“...You’re just a bard from D&D with your quirk Kanae. Speaking of that do you two play?” Theo asked as he looked between the two.

“I have yet to actually play a game. I’m a big fan of TFS At The Table.” Kanae said as her eyes fell on Catherine who stood in the corner in the middle of a conversation on her phone. 

“Big fan of Critical Role. I’ll text you two later. My ride’s here.” Leon gathered his drinks then walked to his ride.

“Same to both Leon, and don’t worry about the bird girl Leon. You’ll fight her again and win.” Theo walked by Leon and got into his ride as Leon got in his own.. The vehicles drove off the school ground.

Catherine started to walk after ended her call. She stepped out from under the awning and into the rain. She only managed to get a few feet before her shoulder was grabbed.

 

“You aren’t walking home in this weather are you? Sheryll is going to be here any second I can ask her to drop you off.” Kanae said as her hair and clothes now drenched by the heavy rain. 

“I don’t live that far. Five miles is no-”

“Five miles? In this weather? Look we can drop you off where you need to be Catherine.”

Realizing she didn’t have an out Catherine waited with Kanae until her family housekeeper arrived. The two had sat and talked, the air of awkwardness around still heavy between them. The ride however felt less awkward.

In the principal’s office Leonidas was seated at his desk. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail once more. His professional attire replaced his costume and the smell of citrus-y soap lingered around him. Hung low on the bridge of his nose sat a pair of reading glasses. The clack of computer keys slowed to a halt as his view moved to his right. Leaning across the front of his desk Rose signed her named on a few forms. She clicked the pen and sat it down, she pushed the papers towards Leonidas. She stood a little straighter as she looked up slightly. Her long blonde hair stopped just a few inches past the middle of her back. She changed out of her hero attire and into a loose fitting summer shirt blue in color paired with white pants and sandals. She possessed a conserved and refined beauty.

“Thank you for taking the job Rose. It means a lot that you did.”

“I’ve always wanted to teach, but why choose me?”

“I see and If I’m being honest, I asked you personally to be the new group of first years in combat because of your quirk. The fact it has made you an expert in the analysis and breakdown of quirks. These are useful skills. The approach you have towards hero work is something these students are in severe need of as well.”

“Thank you, I try my best when it comes to work.”

“Any plans to celebrate your new job?”

“Mom planned on taking me out to eat . She should be here any second now. I told her to meet me here.”

“I’m sure she’ll be here.” 

Not a second later someone knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Leonidas called out

The door opened and there in the frame stood a woman. She was tall and her skin fair. Strawberry-blonde hair cut short at er chin. Hints of graying hair could be easily seen in spots. She dressed in a similar fashion to Rose with the exception of tennis shoes and jeans. She brought her hand up in a small wave. 

“Mom.”

“Morgana.”

“Leonidas good to see you again. I hope you two don’t mind, but I brought a guest who is just excited to see the two of you.” 

A small child no older than eight pushed past Morgana and into the room. She was dressed in a captain america shirt, pink shorts and black canvas shoes. The shirt-tail tied on one side. The girl’s hair red in color, faded into a blend of orange and brown-blonde at the middle then finally blonde, was pulled into a flower braid. Her eyes were the very same blue of Rose’s own. A lion tail swished behind her. The lights of the office gave her creamed-coffee skin a warm glow. The corners of her mouth curved into a wide toothy grin.

“Momma! Daddy!” The girl near shouted as she bounced over to Rose who picked her up and held her.

“Lily, how was your day? You have fun with Grandma Morgana?” Rose asked as she smiled down at the bubbly girl.

“Did you two do anything exciting Lilith?” Leonidas asked watching as his daughter tuned to him then back to her mother with a nod.

“We went grocery shopping and made a cake for momma.”

Rose quizzically looked at Lilith at the mention of cake. “What kind of Cake?”

“My bet is on a chocolate cake.” Leonidas said as he removed his reading glasses.

 

“I’m not telling you or momma. It’s a surprise. ” Lilith said matter of factly as Rose set her down and began to lead her out of the office.

 

“Leonidas you want to come with us?” Morgana asked as she watched Lily turn her head up and at Leonidas.

 

“I was going to stay and finish up some things. I’ll see you this weekend for the water park little cub we’ll go out to eat then.”

“But I don’t wanna wait for the weekend. Daddy come with us to eat. Pleaseeeeeeee with a cherry on top.” 

“Lilith sweetheart your father does have a lot of work to do.” Morgana placed a hand on her granddaughter’s shoulder.

“Leonidas there’s still plenty of day left you could call this a break.”Rose cut in as she began to follow Lilith and Morgana out. 

Leonidas grabbed his phone and stood up. He turned off his computer and locked the door to his office. Rose was right there was plenty of day left and he could use a break. In truth all he had left to do today was forward all the footage to each of the judges. Then email Richard the necessary paperwork for the teaching position. Then issue the press release to inform the public of Steel Flow being hired as a teacher. Most of this he could do from home. He quickly caught up with the two women and his daughter down the hall. 

“Daddy I thought you said you had work to do?”

“I can do it from home. I’m hungry and I’d be a bad daddy if I ignored the ‘please with a cherry on top’.” Leonidas took Lilith’s hand his. The girl’s smile grew wider.

“Well I’m glad you decided to join us Leonidas. We’re heading to that new Chinese buffet. Then my house for cake.” Morgana said.

“I’m more excited for this cake Lily made.” Rose said over shoulder.

“It’s the best cake ever.” Lilith said as she looked at Rose.

“Oh I am sure it is.” Leonidas said.

The halls grew quiet as they left the building and drove off school grounds. The storm raged but the rain let up across the city. People walked with umbrellas held high, streets became a sea of closely packed bodies. In a small coffee shop downtown a slender,wiry man sat in the corner. He typed away at his laptop. The image of a golden sun flashed on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I wanted to get out but I've been pretty with things. i'll try to upload more regularly from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a MHA fan a while now and as someone who loves reading comics from all the heavy hitters to the indie publishers and as a fan of manga this anime/manga is truly special to me so i decided to make this story with my OCs and OCs of my friends. While brainstorming this story I wanted to emphasis more of the western comic tropes and themes than that of the manga in a time line somewhat related to that of the manga if not a few months delay from where Deku and friends started at UA. Instead of basing them in a real city I know nothing about I settled on a fictional city in a fictional interpretation of our world. 
> 
> -Asa


End file.
